


Operation: G.U.M.B.R.A.W.L.

by chrismouse



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Gum Unfortunately Means Backup's Resources Are Widely LimitedWhen the Six-Gum Gang launches a series of attacks on Gallagher Elementary's school buses, it's up to Sector V to stop them. They end up calling in a former enemy for help, but things unfortunately don't go exactly as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

On an ordinary Friday afternoon, most kids wouldn't expect to find their group of friends covered in gum, burn marks, and various scrapes. But Abby, alias Numbuh 5, was not most kids. She was an elite field operative for the global organization Kids Next Door, so it was no surprise when she walked into her sector's treehouse and saw exactly that.

"Hold still, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said, pinching a hunk of gummy hair between his fingers. Numbuh 4 scowled.

"Where the heck were you?" he asked Abby irritably, as Numbuh One attempted to work the gum out with peanut butter. "That stupid Runt attacked our bus on the way home and I didn't have backup!"

"Cree got her driver's license," Abby told him. "Our parents wanted us to spend some 'quality time' together-" she shuddered- "so she oh-so-graciously offered to drive me home."

"Cree's working with the Six-Gum Gang?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, jumping up. Her box of Rainbow Monkey bandages tumbled off her lap.

"Nah," said Abby. "Teen Ninjas don't mix with kids, even bratty thieves like the Gang."

"This is the third time this week the Six-Gum Gang's attacked multiple buses, though," Numbuh 2 pointed out. "Think something's going on?"

"Judging by the pattern, yes," Numbuh 1 said. "Nearly every time they've held up the buses, all they've done is taken kids' gum. But I believe there's something more insidious going on."

He paused to cut some of Numbuh 4's extra-sticky strands of hair.

"Remember how you helped me escape detention using the G.U.M.M.B.O. when the Delightful Children rigged the fourth-grade election?"

Everyone nodded. Abby and Wally shared a proud look- they'd developed that plan, and it'd worked out beautifully.

"Well, that little stick of gum packs a lot of power. They've seen how functional it can be, and now they're trying to get their hands on some." 

He gave the team a serious look. 

"If they were able to use 2x4 tech against us, the results could be disastrous."

"Well, what are we gonna do to get them off our backs?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Cause I'm _not_ gonna spend the rest of next week playing hair salon!"

  
"Steady, Numbuh 4. While you, 2, and 3 dealt with the Gang head-on-" he nodded at them each as thanks- "I was composing this."

  
He held up a small, but official-looking, note.

  
Abby walked over to him and read it. "A gum duel on Sunday, huh? They won't want to pass up that offer."

  
"Exactly," agreed Numbuh 1. "If all goes according to plan, Gallagher Elementary won't have to worry about bus hijacking."

  
He frowned. "But there is a complication. The Six-Gum Gang is going to go all out with this fight, so we're almost certainly going to need back-up. Not necessarily in battle, but to work out tactics. Numbuh 5, as you're the only candy expert on our team, a partner for bubblegum defense strategy seems to be in order."

  
Potential partners were suggested (Numbuh 83, Numbuh 112, Numbuh 121) and turned down (busy with another mission, travel complications, still recovering from injuries).

  
"Would they have to be an operative?" Abby asked after a few minutes. "Because if not, Numbuh 5 could always ask her candy hunter in arms."

  
Numbuh 1 groaned. " _Her_? Numbuh 5, I don't know if I would trust that girl with a lollipop, let alone a mission like this."

  
"Henrietta's candy knowledge is something we need right now," Abby pointed out. "And what better way to gain an ally?"

  
Numbuh 1 shook his head, but then looked up at Abby. "Numbuh 5, I trust your judgement. I just think we should be wary of working with a former enemy."

He turned to the others.

"All in favor of letting Henrietta help us?"

  
Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie all put their hands up.

  
"Oh, all right," he conceded. "But it won't be easy to sweet-talk that sweet tooth."

"Just leave it to Numbuh 5," Abby responded.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening after dinner, Abby picked up the phone and dialed Henrietta's number. There was a good chance she wouldn't pick up- she was often halfway across the world searching for candy in some remote area- but Abby was pleasantly surprised when the call picked up on the second ring.

"Von Marzipan. _Hallo_."

"Hey, it's Abby." She heard an excited gasp on the other line and smiled to herself.

"Abigaaail, you haven't called in ages," Henrietta said. "I vas beginning to think you'd lost _mein_ number!"

"It's just that you're so busy all the time, you know?"

"I still want to hear from you! Call me more often!"

Abby laughed. Henrietta hadn't changed a bit.

"But I'm curious now," Henrietta went on. "Why'd you call me now? It's somezing important, right?"

"Cut right to the chase, huh?" said Abby.

"I knew it!"

"Well, there're these sugar-free kids that've been causing trouble for Sector V..."

And she told her all the details- about the gang, the raids, the 2x4 tech- everything she'd need to know.

"So what Numbuh Five wants to know is, could you give us some backup? You've got the skills and the knowledge, and it would really help us if you could come."

"Bubblegum bandits?" Henrietta replied. "Doesn't zat seem a bit beneath us?"

"Trust me, they're more serious than they sound."

"I'm not convinced. Five kids playing cowboy? Don't sell yourzelf short- you could probably take zem all out on your own."

Abby hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it seemed she had no choice. She went for her friend's weak spot.

"Well, we could handle it if you're unfit to, but it just seems like a shame to-"

"Wait, wait. Who said I vas unfit?" Henrietta demanded. "I'm just as capable as you, Abby Lincoln, and-" She stopped short. "Ah, you are crafty. To make me zink you doubted my abilities ven you were just trying to get me on board!"

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't had to sit through yet another tangent, as amusingly theatrical as they could be. She still had trouble believing Henrietta _didn't_ practice ranting in front of the mirror.

"But it vill not vork," Henrietta continued. "Let's face it, _liebchen_. _Ein_ good candy automatic vould take zose amateurs out in five minutes." She paused to yawn. "It just vouldn't be a challenge."

Abby frowned. "Wait, Germany is six hours ahead, right?"

" _Ja_ , and...?"

"Heiny!" Abby admonished her. "It's almost midnight, what are you doing up?"

"I vould be asleep, but I heard your ringtone and I decided it could wait."

She has a ringtone for me, Abby thought. Obviously this wasn't the time to comment, but Abby made a mental note to tease her about it later.

"Well, get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning. Oh, and Heiny?"

"Hm?"

"America gets hot in July. You're gonna want to wear something light."

. . . 

"I can't believe you talked me into zis," Henrietta grumbled.

"And Numbuh 5 can't believe you're wearing jodhpurs in the summer," Abby quipped.

Henrietta mumbled something about getting sunburned easily, but she followed Abby into Sector V's headquarters.

"Zis place is bigger zen I remember," Henrietta remarked. Abby decided not to point out that the last time Henrietta had been in the treehouse, she'd been a seven-foot tall chocolate monster. The past was behind them, after all, and they had something more urgent to attend to.

Numbuh 1 gave Abby a nod, then looked over Henrietta. His straight face and large black sunglasses made it hard to tell what he was thinking, but Abby could tell he still didn't like the idea of working with a former enemy.

"Numbuh 5's already given you the debriefing, I trust?" he asked her coldly.

" _Ja_."

"In that case, let's get to work. The duel is tomorrow, so we can't afford to waste time." He walked away to discuss tactics with the others.

Abby and Henrietta turned to each other.

"So what I was thinking is-"

"Do you think ve could-"

Both girls stopped and laughed awkwardly.

"You know zis stuff better than me," Henrietta admitted. "Go ahead."

Abby explained the technology they had as best she could in the short amount of time they had. When she was finished, Henrietta was quiet for a moment.

"Did you get all that?"

" _Ja_ , hold on. I'm thinking."

She pondered for a few minutes more, her eyes scanning the room, before they came to a rest. She lit up. "Ah! Abby, vhat do you think of..."

She whispered her suggestion into Abby's ear. She nodded, pleased with the idea.

"That's a good start, but I can do you one better. Hey, Numbuh 2!"

The operative in question turned his head and grinned. "Coming!"

He ambled over, an expectant expression on his face.

"Okay, what we came up with was..."

The two girls detailed their plan to him

"That won't be too hard," Numbuh 2 said, giving them a thumbs up. "We'd just have to find some way to keep it from overheating..."

And soon the three of them were fully engaged in working with the 2x4 tech. The rest of the sector joined them one by one, their work continuing long into the evening.

"You know, I think everything's finally ready," Numbuh 2 said.

"Yay!!" cheered Numbuh 3, before she let out a huge yawn.

"Hey, Numbuh 3," Abby said, "do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? You too, Heiny."

Numbuh 3 smiled widely. "Sure!"

Henrietta nodded, cautious but excited.


End file.
